Charmed
by tinks-belle85
Summary: One Shot. Very short Tinkerbell fic. Tinkerbell looks for a way to calm her anger. Who is the only one able to charm this fiesty fairy?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Peter Pan. Charmer is the only character I may claim as my own.

**Dedication:**

This fic is dedicated to frodoschic1313, because she's been so kind as to dedicate a few chapters of her story to me! This is for you.

**Charmed**

Neverland was settling in for a nice evening and the sun began to sink beneath the horizon as the sounds of the forest filled the air. The sky became a mixture of pink and orange, painting an amazing picture for all to see. The Indians were no longer stalking through the trees looking for Lost Boys and Pirates. The Lost Boys were below the forest in their hideout, tired from another day of countless adventures. The Pirates were relaxing on the deck of the Jolly Roger, singing songs of the high seas and sharing stories and drinks to pass the time. Even the islands most notorious inhabitant, Captain James Hook, sat quietly in his quarters, enjoying a fine dinner. Another day in Neverland was coming to an end.

Deep in the forest, there was one that could not settle down. Tinkerbell fluttered here and there in a rage. Her tiny voice cried out in a chorus of angry, but beautiful, tinkling bells. She was trying to find something. Something to change her, to make her feel better.

On a trip to London earlier, Tinkerbell and Peter Pan hovered just outside the window of a nursery they frequented, listening to the stories of a young girl, about Peter's age, tell of the adventures of Pan and his men to her younger brothers.

Peter would stay for hours to hear of his adventures, and Tinkerbell would sit in frustration. That night was no different. She could not bear to see him act like he was. She could never hold his attention as long as this Wendy girl could, and she loved Peter. Wendy did not even know him.

"Ah come on Tink. These stories are great." Peter had told her.

At this comment, the bells of her voice came in angry tones, but still pleasant to the ears. "I'm not going back until she's done." Peter told her. "You can go if you like."

Tinkerbell huffed. This was not how it was supposed to be, not at all. Peter always did what she wanted. What was so special about this Wendy girl? Well, whatever it was, Tinkerbell did not stay to find out the answer. She flew off in a fury towards Neverland, leaving her beloved boy behind.

When she arrived, she did not go straight home to Hangman's Tree. No, she needed to work off her anger before returning. Tinkerbell flew around Neverland, which she did often when anger overcame her. Since her tiny body could only support one emotion at a time, she was usually gone for extended periods, until she found another emotion to take over her.

Nothing on the island seemed to help her feel any better. Here she found Tiger Lily, who held Peter as an object of her affection. There she found the mermaids who kept Peter away from her more than once, and never failed to throw themselves at him. Even Captain Hook angered her. Not because he tried to take Peter away from her forever, but because he took up much of Peter's time that he could have spent with her.

She was beginning to think that forever she would be angry, but maybe this was because all she could feel was anger now. As she flew, her anger only grew as she became more and more frustrated at the thought of staying this way forever.

From somewhere to her right, Tinkerbell heard bells, deeper than her own tiny voice, but still fairylike in its sound. She landed quickly on a nearby flower and turned to look in the direction of the sound. When she looked, she saw something surprising.

A fairy stood not two feet away, sitting on a broad leaf and looking at her with a smile on his tiny face. He was very handsome with dark brown hair and stunning deep green eyes. He wore a dark red shirt with black pants and shoes to finish the outfit. To Tink, he looked more like a a miniature human than any other fairy she had ever seen. Tinkerbell forgot her anger in an instant when she saw the attention she was receiving from the young fairy. The new feeling that came over her was one she was familiar with as a sly smile appeared on her face, and she batted her eyelashes in his direction.

The other fairy spoke, the same deep bells sounded again. He asked her to come over to him. Being the flirtatious fairy that she was, she pretended to ignore him. Tinkerbell brushed back her thick, yellow hair away from her face with her tiny hands, and adjusted her revealing green dress, spinning around slowly knowing that the male fairy was watching her every move.

He called her again, and once more she ignored him. The fairy knew it was useless to call anymore, and so, he left his leaf and flew straight to her and landed along beside Tinkerbell on the flower. He was mesmerized by this beautiful fairy before him. He spoke to her with his deep voice. "What's your name?"

Her own tiny voice came. "Tinkerbell" she chimed.

Again, he spoke. The bells broke as he nervously spoke only two words to her. "I'm Charmer."

Tinkerbell smiled again and continued on with her grooming, not showing the least interest in the fairy. She found this to be the best course when dealing with any man. Charmer was not an exception as she happily watched him from the corner of her eye. He never took his eyes away from her for a moment, entranced by the blonde beauty twirling around so near him. Tinkerbell took great pleasure in the fact that she was still able to capture hearts as she once did.

Somewhere from the forest a voice called out that made Tinkerbell stop what she was doing.

"Tinkerbell!" The voice exclaimed. "Tinkerbell! Where are you Tink!"

Tinkerbell's small body filled with happiness as she recognized the voice. It was Peter. Her heart soared. She finally found what she was looking for. Only Peter could make her as happy as she was now. Only he could take the anger, the pain away.

She flew off the flower, forgetting the young fairy she had hypnotized moments earlier. He called her to come back. Tinkerbell looked back at Charmer, standing on the flower and looking quite sad. For a moment she hesitated, hating to see him left behind, but nothing could keep her away from her Peter. She waved back and tinkled a little something to Charmer before disappearing into the forest, leaving the one she had charmed for the one who charmed her.


End file.
